


Longing

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Sehun bridges the distance between them with a laptop and a fantasy.





	Longing

The signal finally seemed to right itself and Sehun could see his boyfriend’s face clearly once more. Even through the pixilated stream, he took in the other man’s sincerity, dark in his eyes, in the low light of his hotel room.

“You know I’d be fine just waiting for you.” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded a little muffled, hushed with static.

Sehun snorted. “Soo, I’m the one who suggested this. Besides, don’t you want to watch me?”

It was odd, seeing such intimate gestures both on the screen and know it was also across the planet from him. Thinking Kyungsoo’s eyerolls were endearing was just more proof that he was in way too deep. Jongin would probably think the webcam sex would be more of an indication, but Sehun was skeptical of everything his best friend said anyways, since he started dating Chanyeol.

“Of course I do.” Kyungsoo shifted further along the edge the bed, only in a black sleep shirt far too big for his frame. Sehun loved how pale and shapely his thighs were, stark against the navy sheets. “I just want to be sure you’re doing this because you want to, not because you have to fill some quota of sex with me.”

He wanted to be irritated, but Kyungsoo’s concern left butterflies in his stomach instead. Their age gap, Sehun’s twenty-one to his boyfriend’s thirty, often caused strains that neither had been prepared for when they finally made things official. Surprisingly enough, the biggest problem was time. Sehun was in his senior year of college while Kyungsoo was often on business trips for his translation work. More often than not a poorly timed midterm or merger had them rescheduling sex and even dates at the last minute.

Settling himself further back onto the bed, already naked because why waste time undressing, Sehun started to languidly stroke his cock, still half hard from his shower prior. “Believe me, putting on a show for you is definitely just as much my fantasy as it is yours.”

“What an ego.” Kyungsoo teased, but Sehun could see his cock starting to peek out from the hem of his shirt. “Room for that dildo in there with all that pride?”

Smirking, Sehun pulled said toy into view. “You would know. But you reminded me that I’d like to get on with things.”

It took a bit of arranging, to have the camera facing him just right so he could see Kyungsoo in return as well as present his whole body for the older man to see. As soon as he felt comfortable, he took the toy into his mouth, moaning around the length.

The hard plastic was too cold, sterile, and immobile under his ministrations. Sehun was used to bringing a cock to life in his mouth; the right flick of his tongue making it jump. Allowing himself to be a little sloppier with his blowjob, lazier too, Sehun instead focused on the things Kyungsoo could see and hear; the wet sounds as he sucked around the shaft and the slow drag of the toy as he let it fall from his lips.

Gaze back on Kyungsoo’s side of the screen, he watched as his boyfriend pulled his cock out from hiding under his sleep shirt, fisting it in slow tugs. Apparently he was waiting for more to really amp up the pace. Sehun decided to be impatient, especially when the dildo blowjob was doing jack for him.

“Are you already slick for me?” Kyungsoo’s voice was lower now, husky even through the laptop speakers. Sehun shuddered, enjoying the way Kyungsoo pretended this was them together, even as they couldn’t be further apart.

Toy dropped beside him, Sehun moved to his hands and knees, using one hand to brace himself on the bed and the other to hold himself spread apart. He turned to watch the screen, smirking. “In the shower all I thought about was you…how my fingers may be longer but yours do it better.”

One of Kyungsoo’s rare groans, his boyfriend was hardly loud in bed, was a more than satisfying reward. Sehun’s cock drooled all the way down to the sheets as he clenched around nothing, just wanting to drag the older man further into pleasure with him. The slick sounds from the video feed were music to his ears, as was the way Kyungsoo’s hand moved faster over his erection.

It was hard to angle himself this way too. Toying with comfortable positions for his hands, the dildo, and the screen; finally Sehun huffed with annoyance and relaxed back against the pillows again, using one to prop his hips up so his hole was visible. He’d wanted to be on his knees for a change of pace, because Kyungsoo liked him on his back a lot, but all of his reservations floated away as Kyungsoo graced him with another musical moan.

“Sehunnie.” That nickname made his knees weak, as he watched Kyungsoo shift his webcam as well. His body was cut off at the knees, but his face and cock were closer now. He’d somehow tossed his shirt as well and Sehun took a moment to drink in the sight of his thick, sturdy frame. “Let me see.”

The angle was still awkward, Sehun didn’t play around as much with himself since he had a boyfriend, but once he felt the blunt head smear and press at his entrance, all of his concerns ebbed away, replaced by the urge to push the dildo inside with one strong thrust. After so much foreplay, in the shower and waiting for their signal to connect, Sehun decided to forgo waiting and slid the toy in deep.

He nearly cracked his head back against the headboard, the top of his head barely grazing the panels as he groaned. Sehun dug his toes into the duvet, keeping the toy inside as he fluttered around it. Unable to see the screen, but still able to hear Kyungsoo’s heavy breathing, Sehun started to work the toy slowly back out. His knees trembled, but he kept them spread apart so Kyungsoo could watch the way the plastic pulled out of his body before pushing in again.

Imitating his boyfriend’s rhythm of slow and powerful movements, Sehun found his own pace alongside the toy’s. He started to roll his hips down just as he felt the tips of his fingers brush over his hole; causing the head to brush the spot inside himself he’d been looking for. His moans escalated then, and his other hand slid into his own hair rather than to his cock.

He forced himself to look down, ignoring the sight of himself taking the toy into his body, and instead took in the screen. Kyungsoo was biting his own lip, grunting as he fucked into the ring of his hand. Sehun could hear the rock of the bed, see how the light caught on the sweat along his hairline as he matched the toy sliding inside him stroke for stroke.

“I never get to see it like this, how small it is but how-” Kyungsoo stilled his hand and Sehun could see his hips flex as he held back, not wanting to come just yet. “Fuck, how much it can take.”

Sehun took his own cock in hand, his thrusts and strokes both sloppy, out of tune. “Please. God, Soo please.”

“Come on me, baby. Let me feel you.” Kyungsoo was staring right at him and for a moment there was no screen, no distance.

His orgasm slammed into him and he cried out, shooting messily up his own chest, nearly reaching to his chin. The power of his release had him stilling both hands, just riding out his pleasure as it overtook him.

Bliss closed his eyes, only for them to fly open a moment later, chest still heaving as he heard the tell-tale sounds of Kyungsoo’s own relief. The other man always repeated his name like a mantra, crying it out against his neck or chest.

He’d substituted with his free hand, but it sounded just as muffled as it was against Sehun’s skin. The familiarity almost burned the longing in his chest right out. It was harder to see Kyungsoo come, most of it landing somewhere below his knees where the camera didn’t show.

For a few moments, there was only the whirr of his laptop fan and the stutters of their breathing. Sehun exhaled slowly as he let the toy slip from his body and onto the blanket. His head fell back into the pillows and he tried not to let the loneliness sneak in. This is where Kyungsoo would help clean him up, let him be the little spoon.

“I’m here.” Kyungsoo knew him too well. “I can stay with you until you fall asleep.”

Sehun pushed himself into sitting, into rearranging on his side of the bed, the laptop where Kyungoo would be were he home. “You have a meeting tomorrow?”

“No. I promise. I was going to sleep in anyways. I wanted to give you as much of me as I could tonight.” His words were soothing, like fingers in his hair. “That was a double-edged sword. It was a fantasy I didn’t even know I wanted fulfilled, but it also made me miss you even more.”

Sighing, Sehun braved opening his eyes again. “I know. But just a week more, yeah?”

Kyungsoo’s smile went from soft to almost blinding, the pretty heart shape that made Sehun’s breath catch every time. Even now. “And this is where I get to treat you in return. I’m coming back four days early.”

“Really?” His cheeks hurt as his smile spread even wider across his face.

The older man nodded, chuckling. “I’m coming home to you, Sehunnie. Just wait a little longer and I’ll be in more than just your dreams.”

Sehun let his eyes close again, the news comforting him like a warm blanket in during a winter storm. “They’ll be sweeter now.”

“Just like you.” Kyungsoo was always sappier when sleep tugged at him. Maybe even so far apart, they’d drift off together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge because I've included sex toys in so many of my other Kinktober pieces that I didn't really have any new ideas with this one. In the end, rather than force myself to be creative just for the sake of it, I decided to just go with what the characters wanted to do and follow their lead. And then webcam sex popped into my head too and there you go. This isn't my favorite piece (I still don't even know what one that would be, honestly), but I really enjoyed it. Last one's tomorrow guys! I can't believe I did it!
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
